The power of dark love
by heartshade
Summary: The characters of TMI have had children and they are now ready to go to the shadowhunters academy. Everything is going well until something powerful turns up and everyone's world is turned upside down. Who are they and what do they want? The sequel to 'the power of love'. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

10 years from the power of love

Clary- 31

Jace- 32

Simon-31

Izzy-31

Alec-32

Magnus-?

Peter-12

Adele-11

Honor and Charlotte-10

Maxim-11

Clary's PoV

Clary stared at the beautiful wedding ring on her small _hand._ She smiled to herself thinking of how lovely the day was. Then Jace came in with Honor and Charlotte who had been out training.

"Where's Peter?", Clary asked and the girls have a giggle. Charlotte was more like Clary-she loved painting whilst Honor loved playing piano and reading. They both looked very guilty as they had the same grin as their father. Just as Clary was about to ask again, Peter came in looking furious. He was covered in mud and he was not laughing. Peter was not really like his mother or his father but he had his grandmothers calm temperament and Jace's agility. They were meant to be going to the academy for the rule was now every young shandowhunter must be trained by a 'professional'. Jace was outraged but the Clave was final so the girls and Peter were going to be trained along with Adele and Maxim by a lady named Anna. But Peter could certainly not go caked in mud.

"They ambushed me", he began but Clary cut him off.

"Quickly Peter go wash I will have a word with these pixies", she said and scooped up Charlotte and Honor and started tickling them to death. They laughed until Peter came down washed and dressed and they went and hugged him to apologise. Peter loved his siblings so he couldn't stay mad at them for long. Jace came over to Clary and rubbed her swollen belly. She was in fact six months pregnant-again and she knew that this would be their last child. The gender they did not know and everyone was excited to see him or her. Jace and Clary had no names so far so they decided just to wait until they see the baby. Jace opened his mouth to say something but the door went meaning it was time to let their chidren go to 'school'. They reminded themselves that they would see them later. So Clary thanked Izzy and Simon for driving their children, kissed them goodbye and shut the door. Clary just hoped nothing would go wrong.

Peter's Pov

Peter looked out of the car window at the building looming in from of him. It was beautiful and at the same time daunting. He knew he would train is hardest to make his mother and father proud. They all got out and started walking and Peter found himself going at the same pace as Adele. Adele was very pretty as she looked just like Izzy. She put her black hair in a braid and she looked equally determined to be the best shadowhunter she could possibly be. Izzy kissed them all and wished them luck and the five friends exchanged glances and stepped inside the ancient building.

Adele's PoV

Adele found herself mesmerised by the architecture in the building that would become like a home to her. They all followed Peter up the white mosaic steps and found themselves in a big room where a lady was standing in the middle sharpening some blades. She spun round and smiled at them all. She was called Anna and she had mousy brown hair, dark brown eyes and she was rather small. However, her parents made sure that Adele had the best trainer so she was obviously very good.

"Get in a line please", she said in a thick American accent. They all quickly got in a line and picked up a weapon that was by their feet. They were all about to aim for the targets on the wall when their was a small knock on the door. Adele had no idea who this was as it was only herself and her friends that were being trained in this small group.

"Come in", Anna said and the door opened revealing a small girl with jet black hair and glasses that were massive on her face. She looked rather shy and she gave a small smile at everyone.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think this is my class", she said to Anna. Anna looked confused.

"Oh ok what is your name?", Anna asked. The girl stepped forward into the light.

"My name is Val".

 _Hey everyone,_

 _So this is the first chapter- I hope you enjoy! I am going to try my hardest to make the chapters longer! Please review(if I get a couple I might write more tommorrow)_

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte's Pov

Charlotte found herself feeling mesmerized by the small girl who seemed about her age in front of her. She turned to look at her sister who seemed very confused. Charlotte glanced back at the girl to take in her appearance- her father once told her that the way you dress and look says a little of your personality. Val's hair was in a ponytail and she had a small violet flower in her hair. She was wearing the appropriate training gear so she was obviously a shadowhunter. She seemed nice enough because she did smile at everyone warmly. She was wearing huge glasses that made her look like she was hiding her face and her eyes. On a second glance, her eyes seemed blue but in fact they were a deep shade of- purple? Charlotte was just about to study Val again when Anna seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking.

"I don't remember putting you on the list but your welcome to join as long as after the lesson you bring back a letter of confirmation that you joining this group, is that understood?", Anna asked and Val gave a big nod.

"Then quickly get in line, we have already wasted enough of this lesson", Anna continued and Val hurriedly dropped her bag and came and stood next to Honor.

Honor's Pov

Val came and stood next to her and Honor made sure that she felt welcome so she gave a quick smile and focused on the target. Peter was at the other end of the line so he had to try for the target first. He stepped back and flung the target as hard as he could and it landed just off the circle. Peter looked annoyed but he stepped back into his place to let Adele have a go. Adele had the same approach and like Peter flung the knife with incredible force but it landed only a little before Peter's blade. Maxim took a different strategy by closing one eye and not using as much force and it got him a little closer but still not near the bullseye. Charlotte took a swing but like Adele's blade it landed only a tiny bit before her brothers. Then Honor realised it was her go so she stepped forward, closed one of her eyes for aim and gave a shot. The knife landed exactly where Maxim's was and she found herself to be annoyed at how difficult this training seemed to be. Her father was amazing and her mother was equally as good so she knew she had a lot of live up to. She was considering asking for another shot when Val stepped forward to have a go.

Maxim's Pov

Maxim was slightly angry at how his knife throwing skills after all the training he had done with his father Alec had not gone as planned. Everyone then turned to watch the girl called Val have her go with the blade. She stepped forward with small hesitation and drew the knife back to her shoulder. She then gave a quick, fast and very agile flick and the knife went sailing through the air and imbedded itself right in the middle of the target. Everyone looked shocked and even Anna looked pretty impressed. Val then gave a small nod and stepped back out of the light.

Peter's Pov

For the rest of the lesson, Anna simply taught them that force is not the knack of aiming at the target. Eventually, everyone in the group got the hang of it and were throwing countless blades repeatedly at the target. Anna then asked them to put down their weapons as it was the end of the lesson.

"Good start everyone, Val here is the letter that you must bring to tomorrows training if you want to stay in the group", Anna exclaimed and Val quickly took the letter. She said a quiet thank you and ran out of the training room. Peter was gathering his stuff when Adele tapped him on his aching shoulder.

"Who is she?", Adele asked him and Peter gave his father's signature smirk.

"How would I know, for all we know she could be the Queen of the trolls", he replied and Adele gave him her mother's death glare.

"Ok, ok, let's go catch up with her than ask her", he quickly added and Adele nodded. Peter quickly grabbed his sisters and Adele grabbed Maxim's hand and they went running down the glossy stairs to catch up with the mysterious Val.

 _Hey everyone,_

 _So what do you think? Who is this Val and why has she suddenly turned up at this particular group? Is she really a shy little girl? I hope you are all enjoying it so far and I have really tried my hardest to do longer chapters. An update will probably come later in the week so look out for it!_

 _Thanks and remember to give a review if you liked it!_

 _Heartshade_


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's Pov

Peter and the others finally got down the long staircase and found themselves in an empty corridor.

"Where is she?", Adele asked and she looked around until she pointed at the door. Adele pushed it open and ran outside. Peter and his sisters along with a tired looking Maxim followed Adele until they saw her talking to Val. Val turned round to see everyone else and her eyes grew very big and she took a step back. Adele had a mother's charms and she stepped towards Val and put her hand out.

"Hiya, I'm Adele and this is Peter, Charlotte, Honor and Maxim", she said and Val gave a small nod. But of course Adele wasn't finished.

"So, we were going to grab some hot chocolate, do you want to join us?", she asked and Val looked surprised.

"I'm not sure, I don't think my mum would be very pleased", Val began but Adele cut her off, "Nonsense, come on", and she took her arm and marched her down to the coffee shop.

Charlotte's Pov

Charlotte sat down with everyone and the lady came round with the drinks. Val asked for water and everyone else got hot chocolates. Val looked around the coffee shop like she had never been in such a place before and smiled at Adele.

"Thanks for inviting me", she said quietly. Charlotte smiled back and stirred her drink with great force causing bits to fly out everywhere.

"So, how long have you been living here?", Peter asked and Val looked up and looked back down at her drink again.

"For as long as I can remember", was all she replied and Peter looked awkwardly at Honor who gave a small shrug.

"Have you got lots of family?", Adele said as she dipped her biscuit into her hot chocolate. Val seemed to pause for a second before replying.

"It's just me and my mum, my mum doesn't speak of my dad", she quickly replied. Val looked really awkward but Adele went in for more questions.

"Can we come over to your house?", she said and Val practically fell off her chair. Val reached down and grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Look at the time, I have to go home and see my mum- I-I'll see you tomorrow", she added hastily and ran out of the coffee shop leaving everyone staring at the door and blinking- as it was like she was never there.

Val's pov

Why, why, why had she agreed to go with them to the coffee shop? Her mother was going to kill her and she knew she would have to sneak in. She came to the footpath of her house and was surprised to see that the door was open. Val crept in and she could hear raised voices coming from the kitchen so she decided to take a look. Val peered in and she saw her mother standing opposite a random man who looked like he might be a truck driver.

"WHY DID YOU LET THEM SEE IT", her mother hissed. Val had never seen her so angry and she felt a pang of sorrow for the man in front of her.

"I-I'm s-sorry Ma'am I swear it will n-never happen again", he quickly babbled and her mother turned around to face the opposite wall.

"Yes, you are right that It will never happen again", she whispered and the man's eyes went wet with happy tears.

"Thank-you so much Ma'am", he replied but before he was about to leave Val's mother grabbed him by the shoulders and said, "It won't happen as you won't be here", and she plunged her dagger into his chest and Val could only stifle a scream as she watched him fall to the ground. Blood splattered everywhere and Val quickly ran upstairs, collapsed on her bed and sobbed until it was dark outside.

 _Hey everyone,_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter which was a good 650 words_ _J_ _I have had a really busy week so I struggled to find time to put it up but here it is anyway! So, who is Val's mother and why did she kill that innocent man? You will find out in the update soon!_

 _You guys know the drill, please r &r and I might post a chapter tomorrow_

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	4. Chapter 4

Charlottes' pov

Charlotte and her siblings ran home as fast as they could to see their parents. Adele had gone the other way with Maxim so it was just them. Charlotte unlocked the door and walked in quietly with her sister. Peter told them to tell their parents that he was going to quickly take a walk round the block to think about how strange the coffee shop incident was. Charlotte stepped inside and she smiled to herself at the scene in front of her. Clary was lying on the red plush couch with her feet up on Jace's lap. Her mum had he hand protectively over her swollen belly and they were both dead to the world. Honor stepped forward and Charlotte signalled to her to be silent so they crept like mice towards the stairs. They were at the first step when Peter- oblivious to the fact that his six months pregnant mother was trying to get some rest, and his father who had probably been caring for her all day, were trying to get some rest too, were finally having some down time when he came burting in.

"Guess what Mum and….., he began but he soon realised what he had just done. Clary raised her sleepy head and Jace opened his tired eyes.

"Hey Peter", Clary said whilst giving a big yawn. Honor ran over to give her parents a hug and Charlotte found herself jumping onto her father's lap. Peter came over and snuggled in and they all sat there quietly, not realising what was about to go wrong.

Val's pov

Val didn't know how long she had been crying for, but she knew that she had done plenty of it. She quietly padded downstairs into the living room only to see her mother sitting on the sofa. She seemed to be staring at the fireplace, and she had a golden object in her hand. Val opened her mouth and suddenly, before she could stop herself, the words started tumbling out of her mouth.

"Why did you kill that innocent man?", she heard her small voice echo round the dawning walls. Her mother didn't respond for a second but then she slowly turned round to face her daughter. Val gulped.

"What makes you so sure he was innocent?", she replied and stared at her with one of her menacing stares. Val hated it when her mother answered her questions with more unhelpful ones. Val sighed and her mother smiled showing her crystal white teeth.

"Ok", was all Val could bring herself to reply. Her mother patted the sofa and Val quickly sat down next to her.

"Will you do something for me darling?", she asked and her voice sounded so kind and soft that Val nodded quickly. She felt a bit like a small dog sitting next to a lion. She knew that she wouldn't give in this time.

"I want you to bring those shadowhunters that you met today to me tomorrow and put them downstairs", she said giving a loud empathize on the 'shadowhunter' bit. Val knew what her mother meant by 'downstairs'- she meant the cells. But Val knew that she wouldn't be able to stand up to her mother. So she gave another small nod and her mother smiled again-this time it seemed like a proper smile.

"I do love you Val", she said and she pulled her into an embrace and Val quickly hugged her mother back. She did know that she loved her, that's why she had to always agree with her. But Val also understood an important thing to keep in mind when you are the small dog in this world.

You should never try and outrun a lion

 _Hey everyone,_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long to come out, I had a sort of writers block_ _L_

 _Please review and if you have any ideas feel free to PM me at any time!_ _J_

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm not sure the chapter alterted everyones emails but chapter four came up yesterday so read that one before this one!_

 _On with the fic..._

-the next day after training-

Adele's pov

Adele was literally exhausted. After only two days of training, her limbs were aching and her head was spinning. _How do the proper shadowhunters do it?_ she found herself thinking. Even peter looked tired so that was a little comfort. They had spent the whole lesson running around the room whilst dodging blades that Anna would throw. Maxim and Charlotte were okay, Honor found it hard to dodge all the blades, Peter found running extremely tiring and Adele found doing both things at the same time tiring and frustrating. But of course Val had done this exercise with ease and she got to sit out at the end as she had done so well. Val was very peculiar so it made Adele confused when Val came over to herself and the others and asked one simple question.

"Do you want to come over to mine now?", she said and everyone looked very taken back. Anna even raised an eyebrow whilst she was packing up the blades into the navy bags.

"Ummm sure", Honor replied and Val smiled. Val's face changed as she smiled, it was like she was hiding something but Adele didn't dare ask so everyone quickly picked up their stuff, texted their parents and followed Val down the very familiar staircase.

Peter's pov

Peter couldn't believe it- Val had actually asked them over. _Maybe Adele was as persuasive as she thought she was_ , Peter thought and he was contemplating about Adele when he was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as they had arrived at Val's house. It was a strange house, with spiralling turrets on either side and a small orchard at the side of the terrace. The door was black with a golden knocker and the front garden was well kept. Val ushered them inside and Peter let out a breathe that he didn't know he was holding. It was rather modern, but it still had a slight Victorian and at the same time creepy feel about the house.

"Wow", Maxim said and everyone nodded in agreement and Val gave a nice smile.

"Your hair is lovely by the way", Adele suddenly blurted out and Val blushed a deep shade of crimson. _Obviously she is not used to compliments,_ Peter thought and Val smled at Adele in a friendly sort of way.

"Shall we go to your room?", Adele asked and Val shook her head.

"I want to show you something downstairs", was all she replied and Adele signalled for them all to follower Val downstairs.

Charlotte's Pov

Charlotte couldn't exactly put her finger on what was wrong, but she knew that something was not right. She tried telling her twin but she was too engrossed in the beautiful paintings scattered around the hallway. Suddenly, they came to a sharp left hand turning and they were in darkness. Val clapped her hand and torches lit up guiding the way down the grey pebbled floor.

"Where are we going?", Maxim asked and Val simply replied, "You'll see". They went down some stairs that seemed to spiral downwards for all eternity and at last they came into a room with no windows. Val closed the door with a loud _thud_ and Charlotte quickly registered what had happened. Three statements went through her confused mind:

They had been tricked

They were in a prison

They was no getting out

 _Hiya everyone,_

 _I hope you like this chapter! I spent ages writing in and making sure it was good! I'm not sure that a message went through that the last chapter came up yesterday. Fanfiction is amazing but sometimes it is soooo frustrating,_

 _So why have they been kidnapped? Will they get out? Any other suggestions please PM me and r &r!_

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	6. Chapter 6

Val's Pov

Val quickly closed the big brass door and sighed. She could hear them trying to get out but it was impossible. She felt bad-but not too bad to walk up the stairs to go tell her mother that they were safely locked away. Val arrived at the living room and her mother was sitting in her usual spot with a glass of wine in her hand. She was staring at the wall as though she was in a trance and Val hated to interrupt her but she knew that her mother needed to know.

"They are in the cellar", Val said and her mother spun round and smiled. She beckoned her over and Val quickly ran over to stand next to her mother. She was about to sit down when her mother stood up, put her wine glass down and walked over to the French windows. In the previous summers, her mother would open up the windows and they would spend time together planting flowers and drinking lemonade. Val missed those times as they barely ever did anything like that as her mum was always busy or didn't have the 'energy' to do it anymore.

"Good, thank-you Val", she said and she put her long slender hands onto the glass panel of the window.

"Now, we must invite our other guests", she continued. Val was confused as her mother had never said anything about anybody else coming to their house.

"Who is coming?", Val asked and her mother turned to face her and she gave an almost chilling grin.

"Those shadowhunters parents of course", she replied and Val found herself smiling back. She had no idea why.

"But what makes you so sure that they will come mother?", she said and her mother turned to look out of the window once again.

"My dear Val, parents always come for their children", and with that she hurried out of the room leaving Val standing puzzled. What was her mum going to do?

Maxim's Pov

Maxim sighed as for what seemed like the hundredth time Peter slammed his body against the door. Adele was crouched in the corner, Honor was watching Peter and Charlotte seemed to be lost in her own thought. _It's hopeless,_ Maxim thought but he didn't want to make the situation any worse so he kept his mouth firmly shut.

"That little dirty piece of shi-",Adele spat but Honor cut her off.

"Calling her names is not going to help, we need to think of a plan", she said and Adele nodded. They all thought in silence until Charlotte cried out, "I KNOW A WHY OUT". Everyone told her to be quiet but they walked over to her and listened to her plan.

"Ok, this might seem crazy but…", she began but Peter gave his father's signature chuckle.

"It's not like we are in any sort of crazy situation now is it?", he said and Adele smacked his arm and he gave a grunt pf protest but he shut up. Maxim nodded at Charlotte to continue.

"I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, that Peter, I and Honor all have higher concentrations of angel blood so it could be possible that we could make a portal", she said and everyone smiled at her.

"Ok, but how shall we do it?", Honor asked her twin and Charlotte grabbed her hands.

"We all hold hand and Maxim can chant what Magnus taught him", she said and Maxim instantly put his head down. It was supposed to be a secret but he guessed that there was no time like the present to practice his skills. _Thank the lord for having a warlock as a parent,_ Maxim thought and he lifted his head to see Adele looking shell shocked, Honor looking confused and Peter looking impressed.

"Ok", Maxim said and they all got up and joined hands. Maxim closed his eyes and began chanting….

Clary's Pov

Clary couldn't believe it- the house was practically empty apart from herself (with her baby) and Jace who was getting her some cream for her aching back from the shop down the road. Jace hated going to mundane shops but he put up with it for Clary. Clary thought about the names for their unborn child. They had decided to keep the gender a surprise-like all their other children. Clary smiled as she thought of having Peter and how life changing that was. The girls also brought amazing joy to everyone's life include Peters as he loved having his siblings to look after. Clary remembered how scared Jace had been about becoming a father but their marriage was so strong that nothing could ever rock them. Clary turned her head to look at the wedding pictures on the wall. Her hair had been curled to perfection, her dress was a simple but stunning golden gown and she could see the smile on not just her face but also Jace's as they drew the runes onto each other. She was just about to keep thinking about her family when she heard an almighty CRASH echo through the house. Her small hands quickly flew to her stomach, almost to protect her baby that she already adored She picked up her phone only to find that it was completely out of charge. Clary knew that there was no way that she could defend herself so she crossed her fingers that Jace would be back any second.

Jace's Pov

"That will be £5.99 please", the grumpy teenage boy cashier said to Jace. Jace dumped the money into his hand and started walking out of the shop. Jace detested mundane shops but if Clary was in pain, he knew he would rather work in one than see her unhappy. Jace began walking home only to be stopped by a young woman. She seemed around Clary's age, with painted pink nails and heavily put on lipstick and eye shadow. Before Jace had met Clary, he would have probably would of begun flirting straight away, but nothing would ever make him look at any other woman. Jace would always find himself comparing other women to Clary as he didn't see anything pretty in girls that wore tight fitted skirts and high heels.

"Hey, wanna come over to mine?", she said and she was obviously flirting but Jace found himself not caring less. He held up the cream and replied, "Just taking this back for my pregnant wife". The woman looked shocked but she quickly composed herself.

"Well, if you ever get bored here is my number", she added and handed him a pink card. She gave a flirty smile and walked off. Jace peered down at the card and grimaced. _Yeah, he was totally going to get bored when he was living with the most amazing woman on earth with his three and nearly to be four amazing children,_ he thought and he ripped up the card and chucked it into the bin and hurried home.

 _Hiya everyone,_

 _I hoped you liked this super long chapter, I really loved writing it and making sure I put in a little Clace fluffiness! So who has nearly destroyed the Herondale's home and will Adele, Peter, Maxim, Honor and Charlotte get away?  
Please review…_

 _Heartshade_


	7. Chapter 7

Clary's Pov

Clary just stood there and wished that whatever made that racket had gone away. She was about to sit back down again when she heard a low voice come from behind her, "Clarissa, come with me", it said and Clary spun round to see a demon looking right at her. It had leather like skin with huge black pupils in its ghostly white eyes and teeth that were almost black. She grabbed the closest object to her-which was a vase from her mother, and flung it at the creature. It ducked skilfully and carried on coming towards her like a snake. Clary put her hands back and found she was against the wall and the demon was only centimetres away.

"One last chance", it hissed and Clary felt tears begin to pour down her cheeks. _It's hopeless,_ she thought. She was pregnant and she knew she couldn't fight this creature. The demon gave a noise like a laugh and opened its cat like claws. It got ready to pounce and Clary closed her eyes and waited for the impact that would surely kill her. Instead, a burning ichor flew onto her freckled skin and she was staring at the demon that was withering on the floor. Jace, who was holding a small knife, kicked the demon and wiped his brow. After a few seconds, the creature vanished leaving Clary to simply stare at the floor which now had a dark stain where the demon had laid.

"Clary, are you ok?", Jace asked and there was concern in his beautiful angle eyes. She nodded and Jace pulled her in for an embrace and Clary happily took the offer. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Clary suddenly realised something. She had been so caught up with slaying that demon that she hadn't realised that her children were still not back.

"Jace, the girls and Peter are still not back", she said and Jace pulled away from his wife. He looked like he was about to be sick.

"Clary, that demon wanted something didn't it", he asked and Clary quickly explained how it wanted her to come with it. Jace sighed and slung a sword around his waist.

"I'm going to this Val's house", was all he said and he quickly texted Magnus, Alec, Simon and Izzy to tell them to come round to their house. They arrived promptly and Jace told them what happened.

"We've got weapons Jace, let's go", Izzy cried and there were tears in her eyes. Jace nodded and Clary went to the door but Jace pulled her back.

"No way Clary, not in a million years", he said and Clary crossed her arms.

"Why not? I'm coming and you know I will find a way no matter what", she replied and Jace knew that the conversation was over. He grabbed her hands and they went off looking for their children-but would they be ok?

Peter's Pov

They chanted for what seemed like forever but nothing happened. Adele looked exhausted and Maxim looked fed up as well. His sisters both looked upset and he realised that they were trapped here.

"It's no use, the walls in here are special so that no one can make a portal to get out", Maxim said and Peter felt sick. _He was going to die here,_ he thought and he wished that his mother and father were going to come and help them. They could only wait.

 _Hi everyone,_

 _Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _Please R &R, the people who do will get shout-outs in the next chapter! _

_So, what will happen and will everyone live? If anyone has any suggestions, please PM me._

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	8. Chapter 8

Jace's pov

Jace and the others were just coming round the corner to the house where they would find this 'Val'. Simon had tracked where the text from Adele saying they were 'going to the girl's house' had come from so Jace had to thank the heavens for his 'geeky skills' finally coming into use.

"Here it is", Simon said and Jace let out a sigh of pure relief. Now all they had to do was get their kids safely home and carry on with their lives. But Jace knew that something was very wrong as soon as they came up to the black door to the house. Alec opened the door with a rune as Jace had forbidden Clary for doing anything that might potentially harm her. The door swung open with a loud _bang_ that echoed through the eerie house. Nobody came though. They all moved like tigers, surveying their sights with caution and checking for their children in every room. Finally they came to a small door that was slightly hidden by a picture of a golden key. Magnus lifted up the painting and saw that the small door had a lock.

"We have to get inside there", Izzy said and Jace had rarely seen her so determined. Jace knew it was hopeless, there was no way they would find the key in this huge house.

"I know!" Clary exclaimed and everyone looked at her hopefully. She stepped forward and put her small hands over the picture. Jace knew he had to let her do this so he firmly gripped his hands to stop himself pushing them away from the picture. Clary closed her eyes and the picture seemed to go transparent and then she was holding the key. Everyone let out a breath of pure relief and Clary jammed the key into the lock and opened the door.

Clary's Pov

Clary stepped inside first and was bewildered at what she saw. A huge room with black and white marbled tiles, massive stained glass windows, and a small platform with a glass cabinet next to it. Jace walked over to the glass cabinet and opened it with a rune. He began to pick it up when a voice made everyone turn round.

"I wouldn't touch that if I was you", the voice said and it echoed round the room like a lost songbird. Clary turned to see a women, about her age, who was extremely beautiful. She had a well fitted dress on that showed her curves, he hair was as dark as night and it was tumbling down her neck but the thing that made Clary stare at her the most was her eyes. Her eyes were a dark red that were a bit like snake that was about to attack at any moment. Clary felt a strong arm behind her-Jace.

"Who are you", Jace said and he looked like he was about to kill her. But Clary knew Jace, he wouldn't kill the woman without answers first. She smiled a deathly smile and strutted over to the platform so that she could see everybody. She than looked directly at Clary who found herself clutching onto her stomach.

"I am Valentines daughter".

 _Hi everyone,_

 _Sorry for the wait for this chapter! I hope it is up to standard! I will do another update later in the week so look out for that!_

 _So, you have finally found out who Val's mother is! What will she do next?_

 _Thanks for reading and please R &R_

 _Heartshade_


	9. NOTE

_Hi everyone,_

 _I am fully aware that I have not updated since last Monday, I WILL hopefully update before Friday but if not, definitely on Friday or Saturday. I am having quite a few boring tests to revise for, but I know it's not an excuse!_

 _I promise a REALLY long chapter this week!_

 _Apologies again, and I promise that I have not got bored or forgotten about all of you fab loyal reader!_

 _thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	10. Chapter 9

Previously on The Power of Dark Love:

'I am Valentine's daughter'…...

Clary's Pov

The words stung in Clary's head as she stared at the women for what seemed like forever. She turned to look at Jace, who was gawping at her as though she was a strange demon that he had not slayed. Alec, Magnus, Simon and Izzy all looked shell-shocked but Izzy recovered first.

"So, what's this got to do with our children", she said and the lady laughed, a high almost alluring chuckle that made Clary feel almost sick.

"Oh, cutting to the chase I see, you're not even going to ask my name?", she replied and Jace abruptly stepped forward.

"Let us see our children", he said but the woman shook her head. Jace was about to say something when Clary felt the urge to say something.

"What is your name?", was all she could manage and she felt everyone's eyes glance over at the red-head and the lady stepped off the platform.

"My name dearest sister is Regina Falcon, I have the same useless father as you but my mother was called Amelia Falcon", Regina said and Clary let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"But how?", Clary said and she was almost dreading the response but of course she got it.

"Valentine wasn't as honest as your mother might of thought he was Clary, he promised my mother everything but when he found out she was pregnant with me, he abandoned us and two years later she died of heartbreak, every time she looked at me she saw him apparently", she added and Clary nodded sympathetically. It was true, Regina had Valentine's crow black hair but her almost red eyes were very odd.

"So who raised you?", Jace asked and Regina answered, "Some poor mundane who I killed as soon as I got the chance, they were worthless of me". Jace tensed beside Clary.

"So, what are you going to do to us?", Simon asked. Regina stepped forward and called out, "Val". Almost immediately, a girl came running in. She looked just like her mother but smaller and not as beautiful.

"Darling, please get them", she said sweetly and Val nodded and came back with Peter, Adele, Charlotte, Honor and Maxim. They all called to their parents who were frozen on the spot with fear that if they ran forward, Regina would do something.

"Now, the reason why I have let you into my glorious home, is because I am going to finish my foolish father's work", she said and Alec let out a loud groan.

"I am going to raise a new army of warriors, better than shadowhunters and wiser than the fair folk", she added. Jace surged forward.

"We will not let that happen", he said but Regina merely smiled and replied, "I'm afraid my dear, it is too late".

"Now Magnus, come here and start chanting to raise the demon _azarus_ , he will give me one wish, as you all know, in return for freeing him", Regina said but Jace butted in.

"You're just going to let a greater demon go walking free around the streets?", he said and Regina laughed.

"Well my little shadowhunter, it's not really up to you", she replied and she pushed back a lock of hair that was in her way.

"Magnus, start chanting or the girl dies", she said while pointing at Adele who gasped in surprise and Simon and Izzy almost screamed in horror.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER", Simon shouted but Regina just turned her back and signalled to Magnus to start. Magnus reluctantly stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak the sacred words. Almost immediately, the room went cold and the curtains started swaying. Suddenly, a big gust of smoke came and a turquoise coloured demon with talons and eyes as red as blood appeared. It bowed to Regina and spoke in a raspy voice, "Your wish master". Regina smiled and she was just about to say something when Jace suddenly said, "Regina, you are a demon aren't you". Regina swung round and glared at Jace.

"STOP disrupting me I-", she said but little Val cut her off.

"I am part demon?", she whispered and her mother came rushing up to her.

"Darling, don't listen to him", she replied but Val shook her head.

"I knew I was different, WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME", she shouted and angry tears formed on her pale skin.

"Now look what you've done", Regina hissed at Jace but he merely dismissed the matter and put his arm around Clary.

"Are you ok?", he asked and she gave a small nod. She was lying, she felt awful as her back was in agony and the baby seemed restless. But she knew that she couldn't start make matters worse for everyone so she kept her mouth firmly shut.

"I knew you were a demon, but you told me I was not", Val said and she ran up the platform to the bronze cabinet where the strange locket was. The greater demon looked very bored by the matter and the children all looked tired and hungry.

"What are you doing?", Regina asked Val and she looked slightly worried now. Val turned around and wiped her cheeks.

"I'm doing what should have been done a long time ago", was all she said and she carefully lifted out the locket.

"This locket will kill all demons in the room", Val said her voice shaking and Regina's eyes went very wide with fear.

"No, no, no, sweetheart you don't understand, it will kill you too", she said and Val nodded.

"I know, but I have to do what's right", she said and she took out her knife that her mother had given her and put the locket onto the floor.

"PLEASE VAL IT WILL RUIN EVERYTHING, THESE SHADOWHUNTERS DESTORYED MY LIFE SO PLEASE LET ME GIVE THEM WHAT THEY DESERVE", Regina screamed and she lunged for the locket. Alec drew a bow and aimed at Regina's leg and hit her with great force. She gave a scream of pain and fell to the floor.

"Please Val", she whispered but Val knelt down and kissed her mother on the head.

"Goodbye mum", she said and she lifted the knife….

 _Hi everyone,_

 _I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took ages to write so I hope it's a good standard. If I get enough reviews, I will hopefully post more on Saturday._

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	11. Chapter 10-final chapter

Previously on 'The power of dark love':

Goodbye mum", she said and she lifted the knife….

Jace's PoV

Val plunged the dagger into the the locket and huge black wisps of smoke came pouring out. They circled the room until they found their prey and then they sunk into the chests of Regina and Val. A wave of wisps went around the room and the walls went very black. There was a sudden wave of energy, like a pulsing heart that sent everyone staggering backwards. Jace quickly held onto Clary who was clutching her stomach with her eyes firmly closed. Izzy and Alec were holding their blades just in case,the children were all huddled together and Simon and Magnus seemed to be in total awe at the sight in front of started to scream first, a loud earpeircing scream that echoed around the lonely walls. Then Val bent over and started to cry, deep heart wrenching sobs that bounced off the marble floor over and over again. Jace couldn't take it anymore, so he buried his head in Clary's fiery locks. Suddenly, the room went still again and everyone looked up. Val and her mothers bodies vanished like all demons do when they are taken back to their land. Jace sighed with relief but then Clary staggered back and gave a loud scream.

Clary's PoV

Clary was about to say something in relief to Jace when a painful ache ran through her body. _The baby,_ she thought and she staggered back in pain and much to her annoyance, a small scream escaped her lips.

"Clary, Clary, what's wrong", Jace asked her. His beautiful golden eyes were filed with worry and it broke Clary's heart to see him like this.

"It's the baby Jace", she said and she clenched her teeth to stop her screaming again.

"But it's too early", Simon said and he was holding Adele who seemed to be asleep. Alex was talking to Maxim and Izzy was distracting the twins and Peter who were very worried about their mother.

"I know Simon, it can't be the baby", she said and Simon looked hurt by her tone.

"I'm sorry", Clary said quickly and they exchanged a small smile. Jace wasn't happy with Clary's pain and they quickly rushed her out to Joclyen.

"Clary, your waters broken darling, the baby is coming", she said and a tear came out from her green eyes.

"What's wrong", Clary asked and her mum turned very white. Clary then turned pale and looked at her husband.

"I-I'm going to die", she said and Jace leant onto the bed in shock.

"No, no, there must be something we can do", Jace said but Jocelyn shook her head.

"You have to push Clary, you may wel live", she said and Clary did just that. Jace gripped her hand for all it was worth and spoke encouragements into her ear.

"One last push Clary", she said and Clary did and she heard the screams of her newborn baby take its first breathe. She lent back against the pillow. Jace kissed her forehead and she could see a small tear slip out from his eyes. Jocely wrapped the baby in a yellow towel.

"Congratulations on a new baby girl Clary", she said and she smiled as she passed over the baby who rested in her mothers arms. Joycelyn then left the room and told the news to everyone. They came in to see the new baby girl, and then left as everyone was very tired. Clary and Jace's children were asleep on the other bed after seeing their new sister leaving Clary and Jace alone with their baby.

Jace's Pov

Jace looked down at his newborn baby and smiled at her. She was beautiful, with his eyes and a small wisp of blonde hair.

"This baby is definitely a Herondale", Clary said smiling and she passed her over to her father. He gently rocked her until she closed her eyes.

"Any names?", Jace asked and Clary nodded.

"I have one", she said and Jace looked over to his wife. She was exhausted, her hair was un-brushed and her lips were chapped, but all Jace saw was her beauty shine through and he simply couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her.

"I was thinking Val", she said and Jace smiled and nodded. Val died a hero so it was a fitting name.

"Welcome to the family Val Herondale", he said and kissed her little head. Clary fell asleep and Jace thought of all the memories he had, and he couldn't wait to make more with his perfect family.

 _Hi everyone,_

 _This was the last chapter! I really hoped you enjoyed the story and please review if you did! I will hopefully be writing another fanfic soon, maybe some one-shots. THANKYOU soooo much for reading and reviewing!_

 _Heartshade_


End file.
